Heartbroken Lovers Here
by Nomiruuu
Summary: GenderBent Story; Silver Rocket has her heart broken a year ago, and her heart still aches. Due to a request of her best friend Gold and sister Silvia, she takes up the online world of chatting for love meeting a mysterious person named... Kind Giant.


**Heartbroken Lovers Here**

**-Two Shot -**

**1: **_Fateful Meeting in the Chat Room_

Yellow X Silver

[Silver's POV]

* * *

_-Memory – One Year Ago-_

I remember about a year ago, I confessed to the boy whom I loved for years, but I got rejected with words that still make my heart ache, and it tore me apart completely sending me into depression and seclusion from friends.

"_I'm sorry Silv… but you are like a sister to me. And I already have someone I love…._"

Those words threw me off completely. I felt betrayed after all those things we been through since we were younger. I wanted to yell and shout at him, "_Weren't we partners in crime? I thought you told me you would love me and protect me!" _But I did not yell at him nor shout, only giving a fake smile.

"_Oh. Really, congratulations, Blue…!_" And I ran off like an idiot. Crying all the way home, I was broken inside and out. It hurt me so much… I didn't want to see anyone for months and months. I stayed inside my home alone crying, with my sister trying to comfort me. Even though my sister tried to comfort me, I felt alone… in the world.

That was until, my old best friend I haven't seen in years… decided to have her boyfriend break down the door to my house. She took me by the collar, and yelled into my face.

"**STOP BEING SO DEPRESSED OVER A REJECTION! THIS IS NOT THE SILVER ROCKET I KNOW!**"

Her words shocked me through… and I managed for a while… to not be depressed. Silvia, my twin sister helped me cope with my depression and look for jobs. After for a while, I never thought about finding love.

-Memory End-

* * *

"Chat rooms to find love…?" I asked suspiciously at my best friend named Gold.

Her wild hairstyle with boyish bang, and shocking gold eyes, with sneaky grin matched her name. She was wearing a red jacket and black miniskirt, and black hat with a yellow bow, along with red goggles. She looked at me grinning and I sighed.

"There's no way… I'm doing it Goldilocks." I said stubbornly as I hold my arms together.

"Goldilocks is not a nickname! And gee! Stop being so stubborn, Silvy! It's for your own good!" she exaggerated pushing me back and forward.

Gold's boyfriend named Crystal or Chris calmly spoke, "Gold, calm down… you're giving Silv a headache."

He was an old friend of ours in High school, and he has brown hair with blue tint, with one ear pierced with a star earring, wearing a blue overall on top of his red jacket.

"Okayyy, but convince this stubborn little girl about getting a boyfriend!" Gold complained as stopped shoving me around.

"Why should I have one…? I'm fine right now, being with Silvia and all…."

"Your sister is worried too about your love life, yanno?"

"…. Did Silvia tell you to do this…?"

"No."

I gave a tired sigh, and I smiled. "Only this one time, ok?"

Gold hugged me and cheered on for no reason, and I grimaced at Chris who shrugged.

* * *

"Now, we have to this, and that and we're all done!"

After some tutorials Chris and Gold gave me, they told me to make a username.

"Why not redheaded exchanger…?" Gold suggested and I frowned. "… Why the red headed."

"… You have red hair."

"And…?"

"… I thought it was nice!"

"SilverEyedTsundere…" Chris said at random, while as he was scratching his chin, and I glared at him.

"I'm not a tsundere."

"I never said you were! Gosh! I just read it off somewhere…" He defended himself flailing his arms and hands. As they kept suggesting, my twin sister came in the house coming back from work.

"Hey Silvia…" I called out at my twin sister, who looked exactly like me, except for the eyes being red and having curly red hair.

"What's going on Silv…? What is that nonsense their blabbering…?"She asked taking off her shoes. The couple looked at her saying at the same time, "Hi Silvia! Help us think of a username would you please?"

"… What for…?"

"So Silvy can find her love~" Gold claimed, and I face palmed.

"Hmm…? Why not Silvery Ice?" she suggested and my eyes turn wide.

"… That's a good idea." I murmured going back onto my laptop putting it in.

"Welp! Look at the time! Gold, we got to go!" Chris cried out dragging the complaining girl away, and I waved at them. "Bye…"

* * *

As the couple left, I browsed around some rooms and lastly, I found a room that seems a bit interesting. It was called, '**Heartbroken Lovers Here**' One user was alone in the room, and apparently was the owner of that chat room. Thinking I would find a friend at least to talk too, I entered it.

**Heartbroken Lovers Chat Room**

**Silvery Ice says**: Hello…? Anyone here..?

_[No one answered, and I waited for a few minutes and I got bored, deciding it was useless, I was about to close the window, until I heard a buzz.]_

**Kind Giant says**: Oh! Sorry! I thought I signed off! Well then, nice to meet you Silvery Ice.

**SI says: **Nice to meet you too, Kind Giant. Particular name, you got there. Are you really a giant? ^-^

**KG says: **Ahaha! Not exactly, but I'm tall that's for sure. What about your name?

**SI says: **My name? Well, I guess I'm cold like ice… and my eyes are silvery colored.

**KG says: **Silver eyes? Wow! That's cool! *cough* Uh, I mean that's interesting.

**SI says: **No, no, it's okay. I don't really mind about it much….

**KG says: **and I don't really think your cold as ice. Although one is distant, everyone can't always be '_cold_' they got to warm up eventually. ^_^

_[Reading what Kind Giant said, I was blushing red. I didn't know why, but … I just felt flattered, and I got a bit curious… why he named it Heartbroken Lovers.]_

**SI says: **… Thanks for the compliment… o/o

**KG says: **Your welcome, Silver. Uh, I hope you don't mind me calling you that.

**SI says: **I don't mind much. Silver is actually my name anyway. What can I call you?

**KG says: **Oh? That's pretty cool! My name's Amarillo!

_[I had to look at it twice as I read what he said. It was… strange yet, interesting. 'His name is Amarillo?']_

**SI says: **Okay, Amarillo. Uh, can I ask you question?

**KG says: **Sure! ^_^ Ask away!

**SI says:** Why'd you name the chat room **Heartbroken Lovers**…?

_[Amarillo didn't response for the next ten minutes, and I worried for a bit, until I got an answer few minutes later. He sent me a huge one, for sure and also personal I supposed. I wonder… why he told me all of this.]_

**KG says: **A few years ago… I was cheated out a fair chance to love someone, I liked for a long time. A jerk ass guy seduced my crush and best friend, and eventually made love with her. After finding out that, I felt hurt and torn. After that incident, my friend fell in love with him. Although, she just met him… she didn't care. She loved him so much, I was sad very much. He was such a bastard. Taking away a girl that looked like a boy he once loved and touching her, and now they're going out...

**SI says: **…..

**KG says: **Whoops! ^_^; this is what happens. I rant too much, and people don't come here.

**SI says: **Oh no! It's not that. I'm sorry. I'm just speechless… about what to say.

**KG says: **Ehehe. I made this room to clear my thoughts out, and give advice to people. But… there's no one here except you and me, Silver. xD I don't really think that you would need advice, Silver.

**SI says: **… Uh, actually… I guess I'm a brokenhearted lover too.

_[Again, Amarillo didn't respond again for a few minutes and I sighed. 'Did I say something wrong…?']_

**KG says: **… Sorry…? o-o; I, uh… well thought someone like you would have a boyfriend and all…

**SI says: **Ah! I see… I the same was brokenhearted by a boy I knew for a long time. We were like partner in crime, you could say. We were raised in the orphanage together living to survive, and then as I got older, I begun to have feelings for him. But… he felt differently. He felt like I was a little sister to him. So, I was depressed for days and months, but I managed to cope along with my sister supporting me and along with friends…

**KG says: **You have a great sister and great friends. ^_^ I on the other hand… had no one for help…

**SI says: **What … do you mean by that…?

**KG says: **Welp! I got to go! Sorry, Silver. We shall talk tomorrow, I hope? Btw, you can access this chat room by phone! Bye!

**Kind Giant has left the room;**

**SI says:** Wait!

**Silvery Ice has left the room**

* * *

Getting up from my chair from where I was sitting the whole one hour, in my room with my laptop, I close my laptop lid, and sighed. Kind Giant AKA Amarillo seemed like a nice person to talk to, and yet mysterious. I won't actually take advantage of his advice…

Remembering all those kind things he said to me, I felt red and embarrassed. I didn't know what to feel yet, but we're good as friends I suppose.

Looking at the clock above my desk, showing 3pm, I cried out, "Shit! I'm going to be late for work!"

* * *

Running out of my house, I jump on my motorcycle riding it to my workplace which was a coffee shop. I met a whole lot of interesting people in that shop, although I'm not used to talking to people. After reaching my destination, I walked inside grabbing my apron and tied my long red hair into a bun, along with grabbing a notepad with a pen.

The owner of the shop is a girl two years younger than me, short also by, 4'9. Yet, her baking skills along with coffee making skills were superior than I ever tasted.

"Oh! Silv! You're here!" she said happily. Happy like always, with her diamond colored eyes shining brightly, and short black hair covered with a beret.

"Hello, Dia." Smiling at the younger girl, I start my work asking the customers what they wanted. Starting from table one, it was … a very tall man with blond hair in a ponytail, with green brown eyes, with his head in his hand looking outside the window.

Being a bit startled by his height, I shake my head and ask, "May I take your order?"

The man didn't respond seeming a bit lost in thought, and I repeated again, and he looked at me in surprise. "Sorry! My mind was just wandering off again, like always… Uh, I order hot cappuccino coffee and uh, cinnamon roll."

I smiled a bit forcefully, not really used to smiling at strangers and as I walked away writing it down, I heard a lingering comment from the tall guy with the pony tail.

"You should try to make your smile more neutral, miss." I turned back at him, and he gave me a small smile, and he looked outside the window again.

"… Thanks for the advice." I mutter, and I went to Diamond giving her the order, asking silently, "Who's that guy…?"

"Him…? Eh, he's a new customer… Never saw him around. What's wrong…?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

Author's Note; A request from someone on dA! I turned it into a two-shot! Next part will come up soon!


End file.
